


Daphnis and Chloe - A Modern Reiteration

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Gen, Incest, Pregnancy, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Chloe returns home to her mother.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Daphnis and Chloe - A Modern Reiteration

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Katana69

Chloe quickly closed the door shut behind her. Her heart was racing frantically, threatening to explode. She took quick, shallow breaths and cold sweat formed on her forehead.

"What did I just see?" she asked herself.

She was alone in her room. It was the same room she spent her whole childhood in, she was familiar with every inch of it. Still, after more than a decade away from home, living her own life, it somehow ended up as her sanctuary.

"Calm down, Chloe, it was probably nothing…" she tried to tell herself.

It was pointless, her heart screamed what her brain pointlessly tried to silence. She didn’t imagine a thing, what she saw was real.

“What was that machine? What was mother doing?”

No one was there to answer her questions, she was alone. The silence in the room spoke loudly, screaming the answer at her.

“Was it a milking machine? But what for?” Chloe wondered, but her mind tortured her, “for milking…” She tried to place the pieces of the puzzle. Her mother was 47 years old, and Chloe was an only child. Her mind did all the math for her, the last time her mother should have made milk was 27 years ago when Chloe was a baby.

“I don’t understand, it’s clearly not for milk...“ Chloe walked over to her old bed and sat down, hoping the change of place would help her think. “Maybe it’s some kind of infection?”

It creeped her out even more. Her brain raced with the worst cases she could imagine, Alzheimer, Carcinoma, blood poisoning. But deep within she knew it wasn’t the stuff of horror. Deep inside, her body told her it was something else. Her mother looked super healthy, her body was nothing short of gorgeous, a masterpiece of nature…

“No!” Chloe raised her voice at herself, “I can’t think those kind of thoughts.”

She got on her feet and started striding around the room, “Stay out, stay out, stay out,” she repeated the mantra to herself as the sun outside her window was slowly setting.

Chloe eventually stopped next to the window. She opened it and took a breath of fresh air to help clear her mind. It seemed to help as her inner voices calmed. This is why she left home, went on a journey to clean a problem she couldn’t handle back then. It was all so simple when her father was alive…

The memory of her father pulled the rug under Chloe’s feet. Her eyes started to fill with tears of lunging. Even though they didn’t see each other for over five years, Chloe and her father talked on the phone every day. The bond between them was deep, so deep it made Chloe run from home. People around her blamed her father, called him a monster, slandered his name claiming he did bad things to Chloe.

Her father was an angel, a kind spirit that came down from the heavens. Chloe knew who the monster that made her run from home was all too well. It followed her throughout her journey, taking her steps and waiting for the opportunity to strike.

“I’m the monster…” Chloe whispered as a single tear dropped down her right cheek. She ran away because she couldn’t control herself. Love was what her heart longed for, forbidden love. Something deep within her poor psychic wanted her mother’s love… At first, she thought it was just toying with her, but when sexual arousal came Chloe was powerless to stop it.

She ran because she wasn’t going to be that girl, she wasn’t going to compete with her father over her mother. She knew how those stories end, she knew of Oedipus and Electra, she refused to share their ends… And so, she ran away from home, as far away as her legs took her. Only to find herself back in the place she ran from.

3 months passed since he died, 90 days before she managed to come back to her childhood room. It would seem that her mother’s return to her life also brought back her feelings, the ones she was sure she buried so deep they will never see the light of day again.

“Dad… It was so much easier when you were still here…” she sighed and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

“Chloe dear,” came a voice from the other side of the door. It was her mother, Daphnis, “Dinner is in 20 minutes, is everything okay? You rushed away the minute you saw me.”

Chloe walked over to the door, “Yeah mom, everything’s fine. I just had to run to the bathroom really quick.”

“Oh, nature calls, I hope everything is okay now…” her voice was just as calming as Chloe remembered it from years ago.

“Yes, everything’s great… I’ll see you in 20…” Chloe released the air in her lungs and thanked the lord her mother didn’t insist on opening the door so she could see her. She wasn’t sure she could look her mother in the eyes right now, with the mess that just flooded her mind.

Chloe used her twenty minutes for two things. First, she did her best to calm down, it was mostly a waste of time. Second, she went through her bag and located the most unprovocative pieces of clothing she could find. She was hellbent on drawing as little attention as she could to what she saw when she came in.

With her mind made up not to say a word about the milking machine or her mother’s body, Chloe opened the door and headed downstairs to the dining room. The house itself was just like she remembered, the same white walls that displayed the same paintings since she was no taller than 4 feet. It stirred up a mixture of strange feelings. Joy, for the times that were, pain, for a life that ended, concern, for a deviation she thought she had control over…

The table was covered in white cloth. It had a shine to it, as if made from the finest fabrics. The silverware and plates sparkled and glitter, as if magical in nature. It all seemed so inviting, as if the prodigal daughter finally returned home.

“Oh, Chloe,” her mother’s voice came from the kitchen, “take a seat, I’ll bring out the soup in a minute…”

Chloe took a deep breath. Fear loomed over her shoulder, threatening to rip the self-control she worked so hard on to tiny shreds. ‘No, I have to fight this, I am in control of my body…’ she repeated the mantra in her head over and over as she sat down in her chair and pulled herself closer to the table.

“Are you ready, Chloe?” Daphnis’s voice reverberated from the kitchen. It was so soft and tempting that Chloe struggled to sit upright when it shook her core, her eyes transfixed on the kitchen door. “Ready or not, dear, here I come.”

First out of the kitchen was a small pot with a ladle protruding from the top. Steam rose from the pot and filled the air with a delicious aroma. Chloe was oblivious to the intoxicating smell, her eyes focused on the delicate hands that carried the pot, the hands of her nourishing mother. She walked into the dining room with a proud step that seemed almost majestic. Her green dress would have bedazzled Chloe if her eyes weren’t looking elsewhere.

Chloe’s eyes examined her mother’s rack. Two massive orbs decorated her mother’s femininity and screamed sexuality. Each breast was about the size of a very large orange with very little sag if at all. They lingered in mid-air for a split second before Daphnis started walking. With each step, her boobs swayed wildly, moving left, then right, the dress doing a very bad job dealing with the immense breasts.

Reaching the table, Daphnis placed the pot on the cork potholder, and took the ladle in her hand. She reached for a bowl and poured some soup in.

“Chloe, her, this is for you,” Daphnis offered her daughter.

Chloe didn’t move, she was paralyzed. Before her very eyes, she spotted something that caught her attention. Through her mother’s green dress stood out two twin peaks, massive knobs that bulged obscenely through the fabric. The bulges Towered atop her breasts and refused to calm down. The two nipples almost taunting Chloe, calling her to act.

“Chloe?” Daphnis’s voice ripped Chloe out of her trance.

“I’m sorry, mom,” she whispered as she grabbed the bowl and placed in on her plate, “my mind drifted for a second there...”

“It’s okay, dear,” her mother said as she made her own bowl and sat down to eat, “got a lot on your mind, Chloe?”

“You can say that,” Chloe admitted, struggling with the dark emotions that started to surface in her heart, “I miss dad, and I…”

Silence filled the room and Daphnis examined her troubled daughter, “I miss him too…” she confessed, “your father was just right for me, he was my soulmate…”

The words stung Chloe’s heart. Not because her mother didn’t love her, but because she knew her mother would never love her the way she did her father. “You two were so lucky, mom…” Chloe sighed, “Dad was such a good man…”

Chloe was unsure, but she thought she saw a tear forming at the corners of her mother’s eyes. “I tried my best, but I never managed to fulfill his biggest wish...”

“Another child?” Chloe asked. She knew the answer long before her mother spoke. It was her father’s biggest dream, another baby.

“Yes, we tried, once you were old enough, we tried for 15 years…” Daphnis wiped her eyes, “it never caught on… By the time we got around to checking what’s wrong with a doctor, we learned your old mother was over the hill.”

Chloe felt something within her waking up, something in her nether regions she had almost no control over.

“Thank you for agreeing to come here, Chloe,” Daphnis thanked her daughter as she finished the soup, “there was no way I could survive another weekend all alone in this house.”

“I get you, mom,” Chloe said as she handed her own bowl over and Daphnis disappeared into the kitchen to fetch the main course.

She patiently waited for her mother to bring the next course. All the while, she tried thinking of anything else to calm the waking beast. ‘One plus one is two, two plus two is four,’ it wasn’t working... ‘A, b, c, d, e,’ she recited the abc to take her mind off of things, but the moment she got to ‘e’ a thought popped to her head, ‘no, she’s no bigger than 40DD.’ Chloe thanked god for bringing her mother back soon. The woman carried a platter with a whole, oven-roasted, chicken. It looked super juicy and tender, waiting to be carved.

Daphnis took the knife in her hand and looked at her daughter, “What can I get for you, Chloe? Thigh? Breast?”

Chloe felt a cold sweat running down her back when her mother said breast. Of all the things, why did she have to mention that word, mention the two massive, shining, pale orbs that dangled from her chest…

“I… I’ll…” Chloe struggled to build a coherent sentence, “thigh…” she stuttered at long last, now mesmerized by her mother’s wide hips. It seemed Chloe was surrounded by sparks that threatened to light her fuse.

“Sure thing, dear,” Daphnis said with a captivating smile as she carved the joint. Suddenly her movement stopped, “I think I bumped into a bone in there,” she smiled at her daughter and wiggled the knife a little before pushing down hard with both hands. A snapping sound was heard, but Chloe ignored it. Her eyes were locked on Daphnis’s breasts. Before her very eyes, the green dress turned into a darker hue. It originated where her puffy nipples were and spread out.

“Mom…” Chloe stuttered, “your breasts…”

Daphnis gasped and looked down at her body, noticing the two growing stains. “I’m so sorry, Chloe,” she apologized, “I’m lactating, I’m sorry you had to see that…

“You’re what?” Chloe had a hard time bringing sense to what she heard.

“I didn't finish milking myself when you came in before. I’m so sorry, I should have drained myself before dinner…” Daphnis apologized.

“But why? How do you…” Chloe was already confused, and as she stains grew and grew her confusion intensified.

“I’m lactating, dear,” Daphnis explained, “I don’t really know why... The doctors are actually clueless as to why a woman who wasn’t pregnant in the past two decades would give milk…”

“How long has this been going on?” Chloe asked in shock.

“Past five years…”

“That’s what I saw when I got home…” realization dawned on Chloe, “you were milking yourself…”

“Yes, I was,” Daphnis admitted, “I have to milk myself about 3 times a day or it overflows like you just saw…” she sighed deeply, “It’s such hard job, and with your father gone I have to work so hard to milk myself… I’ve been alone for only a couple of months but it feels like forever…”

Chloe felt it deep within her, the monster she tried to soothe to sleep reared its ugly head. It was hungry, and now, after all that time waiting, it was about to get what it wanted… Chloe was powerless to stop the unrest that started below the table.

It awoke with a silent roar. A slumbering beast that waited for ages sent chills down Chloe’s spine. It wasn’t going to disappear before it got what it came for… Chloe felt her stomach turning and her guts wrenching, her body was on fire. She felt a huge upheaval in her pants and she knew her body all too well, there was no turning back now. A storm of emotions was taking place in her heart, a hurricane of love, hate, confusion, frustration and fear. She was powerless to manage the force of nature.

Daphnis’s dress was soaked with her milk. She wanted to take it off, but something caught her attention. It was Chloe, her face was a dark mask of anguish while her body shook hard.

“Chloe? Are you okay?” Daphnis asked.

Chloe cried, she knew what was coming. Her hands slammed hard against the table and she quickly rose to her feet, “Mom, I love you, I always loved you…” she screamed, her heart racing and her breath unstable.

“I love you too, Chloe, you’re my daughter…” Daphnis answered wholeheartedly.

“No, not like that mother…” Chloe was gasping for air, as if her next words were razorblades, “I love you like dad loved you, even more…”

“What are you telling me, Chloe?” Daphnis wondered. The minute she examined her daughter’s figure, things became clear. Between her legs was a large bulge, her erect cock tenting the fabric.

“Fuck, mom, I love you!” Chloe cried and ran away from the table, leaving behind her shocked mother.

Chloe stormed upstairs in a tempest, her heart exploding with each passing second. She shut the door behind her with a loud bang that rattled the walls undressed and crushed onto her old bed.

“What’s wrong with me?” she screamed with tear-filled eyes into the soft pillows, “why am I feeling this way?”

The emotional hurricane within her core raged with fear for the consequences of her actions while she wept. What did she do just now? Why was her mother lactating? Why does she feel like she did the right thing? Even though she knew it was taboo…

From the eye of the storm came a soft voice, “I love her… I really do…” Chloe whispered, “love is love…”

and with those words, Chloe fell into a deep, dreamless slumber that lasted an eternity.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daphnis stood at the gates, unsure if they led to heaven of hell. The door to her daughter’s room was closed shut before her. She was done with waiting for a messiah to come, it was time to act, time to save her long lost daughter…

3 months passed since her husband passed away, 3 months of solitude. Her prodigal daughter came home to her at long last and confessed her love. Daphnis suspected it across the years, she was not blind to the happenings of her house, but was sure it was only her imagination. Now, that Chloe bravely spoke the words, and brought into the light a truth from over a decade ago, Daphnis was forced to answer the hard questions she neglected since her daughter ran away.

It was love that Chloe felt towards her. It was a neutral response for a daughter to love her mother, but this was something different, a different type of love. What should have been maternal love, has turned out to be something more. Passionate love perhaps? Was it lust? Chloe held the answers, and she rested beyond the door.

Daphnis grabbed the doorknob and felt its cold steel against her skin. It was as if her sensitivity skyrocketed since dinner, her senses were heightened. She turned her hand and pushed the door in, it was unlocked. The door moved silently, exposing a moon-lit room she remembered from days gone by. Her baby rested on the bed, covered with a blanket, deep in sleep.

Through the pale moonbeams, Chloe’s skin shimmered, giving her an aura of wonder. In Daphnis’s eyes, she was nothing short of a little gem... Her little, beloved gem.

Daphnis didn’t want to admit it, but she didn’t plan so far ahead. She planned on going upstairs, opening the door if it wasn’t locked and dealing with Chloe. But that plan failed her... The moment she saw her daughter in bed, she realized her plan was crippled with holes. She froze in liminal space. Daphnis realized it was pointless to struggle, now there was only one choice, and that choice might lead her down a path she has no control over. Her only choice was to follow her instincts and her heart, and they told her to do the craziest thing imaginable… They told her to undress…. 

Right there in Chloe’s old room, Daphnis reached with both hands and peeled off her milk-soaked green dress. The once light fabric was heavy with her outpour, and it felt uplifting to shed its weight onto the floor. Her bra and panties were next, both were soaked as well. Daphnis felt like the snake in the garden, free of her old constraints. She moved naked towards Chloe’s bed.

Her heart raced and her mind overloaded with thought, “This is wrong… This isn’t right in so many ways…” She told herself, “but why does it feel so good? Why do I feel like this is the right thing to do?”

Daphnis felt confusion washing over her, her mind a mixture of countless feelings and emotions that swirled and mixed into one another. Chloe was her biological daughter and the very thought of incest rattled the core of her morals. At the same time, deep within, a voice awoke. It was a blast from her past, a long-forgotten maternal figure that guided her hands years ago.

The mature woman walked over and kneeled by the bedside. Before her, was the face of her beloved daughter, peacefully asleep. Daphnis felt like the world around her froze in place. The sound of milk dripping from her loaded breasts and landing audibly onto the wooden floor filled the room, it was almost hypnotic. Daphnis reached for her right breasts, it sagged slightly and felt heavy with milk that just waited for an outlet. Even her light hold made the milk sip out faster onto the mattress as she leaned forward and moved an engorged nipple towards its goal.

‘This is incest,’ her mind screamed for her to stop. ‘No!’ another voice shouted over her feeble mind, ‘this is a mother nurturing the most precious thing she has!’ Daphnis felt no need to resist the second voice. Her nipple reached its target, Chloe’s gentle lips.

Chloe’s lips naturally encapsulated Daphnis’s nipple and suckled lightly, drinking the outpour of milk. Her daughter felt marvelous, her soft lips grazing her delicate nipple sent jolts of joy that electrified Daphnis’s brain. The feeling was so strong it felt almost orgasmic, forcing a light moan from Daphnis’s lips.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes. Her mouth kept sucking on her mother’s breast as the slumber refused to release her consciousness. Thought it all, Chloe’s gaze met Daphnis’s eyes in a loving embrace. She stopped sucking and lifted her body to a sitting position. Something told Chloe not to bother and cover her naked body and her exposed breasts showed, nearly as big as her mother’s.

“Mom…” she whispered, “what a horrible world we live in…”

Daphnis noticed her daughter was tearing, softly crying, “It is a horrible world… But at least I have you, my beloved daughter…”

“But I don’t have you, mother… I love you, I need you…” Chloe wept in her bed.

“You have me, dear…”

“No, I don’t, not like I want… This isn’t just any love, mom…” Chloe objected, her meaning jumbled into something she felt was incoherent.

Daphnis was a mother, in every fiber of her being. She had no need for words, her daughter’s body told her everything she needed to know. Below the blanket that covered her crotch stood an impressive pole that tented the fabric. “I am your mother Chloe, I love you beyond what words could express… I know it’s hard, but let me show you…”

And with those words, Daphnis got to her feet and pulled the blanket off her daughter slowly. Even though she knew Chloe was a futanari, the sight of her daughter’s crotch still amazed her. Chloe’s cock towered height above her thighs, a thick, pulsating rod.

“Mom, what are you doing? Isn’t this wrong?” Chloe asked calmly. An inner voice told her there was nothing wrong with what’s going to happen.

Daphnis climbed onto the bed and lifted her leg over Chloe’s hips. She stood over her daughter, knees planted on both sides of her hips, she towered over her young daughter. Daphnis’s boobs still lactated copiously onto her daughter’s body, but both of the women didn’t seem to care.

“There is nothing wrong with this, Chloe,” Daphnis said, “this is a pure, unconditioned expression of love, isn’t this what you wanted?”

“More than anything, mom,” Chloe cried, “I have dreamed of this day for years… I tried to fight it with all my will…” her voice broke.

“Shhh…” Daphnis took over, “let your loving mother fix things…”

Chloe closed her eye and slowly nodded her head yes, giving her mother a green light to remedy years of pain and frustration.

Daphnis reached down and gently directed Chloe’s stiff penis towards her hidden flower. The thought of what’s going to take place was enough to moisten Daphnis’s slit, but Chloe soaking in her milk took her from moist to dripping wet and waiting. Both women sighed deeply once they made contact, as if that simple touch took a decade of frustration off their shoulders.

Daphnis’s slit opened up all too eagerly to welcome her daughter’s huge cock. The tip faced no resistance going in, it moved inside inch after inch. Both women felt their minds exploding, electricity coursing uncontrollably through their bodies. Each jolt originated where the two met, and raced all through their body, forcing them to moan and yelp with pure joy.

Soon enough, Chloe met a familiar obstacle. Within the depth of her mother, she felt a wall of tender flesh that stopped her progress. She reached for her mother’s breast and started suckling while her mother gyrated her hips and clenched her pink glove around Chloe’s womanhood. The milk that filled her mouth was intoxicating, sweet and creamy, she wanted more and more. Daphnis’s other breast noticed its twin was getting all the attention and started leaking heavily.

“Chloe, I…” Daphnis tried to talk through the screen of pleasure, “you have the biggest cock I ever took, baby, I’d say it’s about a foot long... I don’t remember you being so big when I brought you into this world…”

“Well,” Chloe said as she took the nipple out of her mouth and moved to the other breast, “I had 27 years to grow, mom…”

“And you certainly grew… I don’t think I can take any more than what I already have in me…” Daphnis said.

“Not with your pussy, mom,” Chloe explained, “I’ve been with girls before, you can take me into your womb, mom…”

“My womb?” Daphnis wondered if she heard right, she never thought such a thing was even possible.

“Yes, you need to be super turned on, and then you have to push it in really hard, and it should go in,” Chloe explained, “it should be really painful at first, but once you get used to it, it feels amazing…”

“I will endure any pain necessary for my baby girl,” Daphnis said. Without any preparation, she pushed herself onto the cock, holding nothing back. Both mother and daughter gasped in amazement when Chloe’s huge cock filled Daphnis’s womb, their fertile, wide hips meeting in a passionate embrace. Although Chloe warned her of pain, Daphnis felt none of it, only blinding pleasure.

They didn’t speak, there were no words that could express what they felt. The tropical storm that raged in Daphnis’s and Chloe’s hearts vanished, replaced with a fire that will burn forever. Gone were the frustration and fear that loomed over them, replaced with the most simple of things, love. Conjoined both in heart and in body, each woman wanted her perfect lover to experience the utmost of joys.

Their bodies were overloaded with bliss. Chloe’s cock pulsed inside her mother’s love tunnel, rocking her world and making her contract and squeeze onto the massive rod in her. This forced Chloe’s cock to pulse again, starting the circle a new. The miracle of love made the girls spasm and quiver, making an impossible situation even more dire.

Chloe had no chance. It was game over the minute her tip went into her mother, she knew she will inevitably cum, and now it was high time to let loose. She felt it start within her core, a jolt of electricity so massive it forced her muscles locked. With what little self-control she still had, Chloe cried her pleasure, “Mother, I’m coming!” and latched onto her mother’s other breast.

Inside her, Daphnis felt her daughter’s cock growing a little. It stopped pulsing when Chloe’s body locked up below her. Daphnis knew what it meant and knew her body all too well, she was on the edge too. The chain reaction started with Chloe, her cock giving a pulse that dwarfed all that came before it. The pulse signaled an upcoming outlet that triggered her mother’s orgasm, she screamed with joy and her pussy contracted against her young lover.

The next pulse brought a new sensation to Daphnis. She felt a torrent hitting the back of her womb, filling what little space she had in a fraction of a second. To her amazement, her daughter was unlike any men Daphnis ever had. Even though Chloe’s cock pulsed several times, the unmistakable stream of cum she felt at first still kept going at full force. It made it impossible for Daphnis to come down from her orgasm.

Seconds turned into minutes as both women went on with an endless orgasm. As they came down, Daphnis felt her once flat stomach, it bulged slightly.

“That was amazing Chloe,” Daphnis gasped as she struggled to catch her breath, “look what you did to me…”

“Mom, thank you, thank you, thank you…” Chloe chanted, her mind flooded with love and joy. After years of suffering, her time has finally come. Even though it was too late, at her mother’s age, to fathom anything more than casual sex.

As if her mother was reading her thoughts, Daphnis spoke, “I don’t think I can get pregnant Chloe… Your father and me, we tried for years…”

Chloe smiled, surprising her mother, “Never mind it, I still have the most amazing mother in the world…”

Daphnis felt a calmness within her soul, disturbed occasionally by her daughter’s cock pulsing in her cum flooded womb. The part in her that said it was wrong died a long time ago. There was nothing wrong with a mother and a daughter, truly in love. She looked deep into her daughter’s eyes and knew what she was feeling was mutual, Chloe felt the same…

“That felt great, mom, I never imagined a love like this, let alone with you…” Chloe smiled back.

“I hope everyone is lucky enough to find what we found, baby, I only wish we didn’t have to wait so long for the right time…”

“But we did it, mom, we found the time…” Chloe said, “and now that we have this… I never want to let go…”

“Neither do I…” Daphnis agreed.

Chloe suddenly grabbed her mother and softly pushed her to the right. Riding the momentum, she flipped over herself, now on top of her mother. They came to a stop and Daphnis giggled lightly, “Taking charge, baby girl?”

“Only if you allow it, love…” Chloe offered.

“Please…” Daphnis whispered and kissed her daughter. It was a kiss of passion, but at the same time, there was overwhelming love at its core.

Chloe didn’t talk, but Daphnis felt her answer, the huge cock inside her started moving. At first, the pace was slow, taking a few inches out of her cum filled womb before moving back in. They two started to move in unison, Chloe moved in and out of her mother while Daphnis gyrated her hips in an attempt to give her daughter all the pleasure she could.

“You feel amazing, Chloe,” Daphnis moaned as an orgasm started to take over her body. Her love tunnel squeezed down on Chloe’s huge cock and tried to crush it with love and empty her womb. It was pointless, Chloe’s cock was so thick it plugged her mother, holding all her baby butter within her womb. Daphnis’s orgasm dwindled eventually, she came down to find her over-endowed daughter still within her inner temple.

Chloe noticed her mother’s swaying breasts, still profoundly leaking streams of milk that cascaded down her big breasts and pooled on the bed below. She decided to press her own breasts against her mother. Both gasped when their nipples touched, “I definitely got them from you, mother…” Chloe drew the similarity between them.

“But I have no idea where you got that overgrown cock…” Daphnis moaned.

It was enough to set both women off again. The magical circle of contracting pussy walls and pulsating womanhood renewed. Chloe’s body locked up with bliss over her mother, tempting body. Once again, Daphnis felt a shot of cum going off inside her, filling her inner temple with her daughter’s fresh sperm. The feeling was overwhelming for both ladies, intoxicating their very soul. The world around them turned black, both fell into a deep, loving sleep, oblivious to the orgasms that still ravaged their bodies as Chloe pumped more and more into her mother’s womb…

\---13 weeks later---

“Good morning, Daphnis, how are you feeling today?” asked the doctor.

“I’m better, I threw up this morning but other than that I’m okay…” Daphnis said as she took a seat in the office, “I also think my breasts are a little bigger and I’m making more milk, I have to drain myself 4 times a day now.”

“I hope you got some answers for us doctor…” Chloe closed the door behind her and took a seat by her mother’s side.

“I think what I have to say will probably surprise you two, it definitely caught us off guard…”

“Is something wrong, doctor?” Daphnis asked, fearing the answer

“Quite the opposite, Daphnis, everything is going as should be,” the doctor explained, “it’s natural for you to feel nauseated being 13 weeks pregnant…”

Shock filled both the women’s faces, they suspected something like that once the symptoms started, but now it was official.

“Is everything okay?” the doctor wondered.

“More than okay, doctor…” Daphnis said as her shocked face turned into a smile and she hugged her daughter.

“You should tell the father about the pregnancy...” the doctor offered.

“Thank you, doctor, we’ll let him know soon...” Chole answered with tears of joy in her eyes.

Both women hugged each other, pure love flooding their hearts and making them shine with joy. After years of pain, fear and frustration, they had finally landed on the safe shore of love.

\---18 weeks later---

The graveyard was vacant, let alone two women who stood at the feet of a grave. The wind swept across and brought a wintery chill to all present. The younger woman took a step forward and kneeled by the grave.

“I love you, dad, I miss you so much…” Chloe said as tears formed in her eyes. She placed a bouquet of flowers on the marble gravestone.

“We both miss you, David…” Daphnis joined her daughter’s feelings, “Chloe helped me, David.”

“Your legacy will keep going, dad…” Chloe got up to her feet and walked over to her mother. One hand wrapped around her shoulder and the other lightly grazing her pregnant belly, almost full-term now.

“Two beautiful boys, dad, we did it, mother kept the promise she made you…” Chloe was smiling.

“We’ll raise them, David,” Daphnis promised, “they’ll make great men... Two decent lads that will make you the proudest...”

Chloe gasped, “They kicked…” she screamed with joy, “see, they agree too.”

Chloe turned and faced her mother. A gaze of love and compassion that made them both smile with true glee and happiness. Both leaned in for a kiss only true, unconditional love can experience.

The End


End file.
